


你眼中的光 (奇異鐵無差)

by Beryl_Loamsdown



Category: Avengers, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryl_Loamsdown/pseuds/Beryl_Loamsdown
Summary: 這一次，Tony不只救了宇宙，他還救了Stephen Strange。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Team Cap friendly, Natasha is alive, Peter Parker is the sweetest boy in the world.

這並不在Tony Stark的預期之中。

當Tony Stark打那個響指的時候，他預期自己──他預期自己會……總之，無論他當時想到什麼，都不會是現在這種狀況。

他，Tony Stark，那個準備犧牲自己性命打下響指的人，在使用了無限寶石的力量之後，活了下來(失去了右手，對，但這真的不是他在乎的)；而那名觀看了一千四百多萬種未來可能的巫師──像個救星般破空出現在戰場並帶來援軍的男人──現在卻毫無知覺地躺在擁有地球已知最高科技的瓦干達的醫療床上，一刻不曾醒來。

揮舞橘色魔法圈圈的法師進進出出，次數頻繁到他們在這裡與卡馬泰姬之間設了個長效型的傳送門；許多看起來比Strange更資深的法師們圍著他們唯一的、過於年輕的至尊法師，古老的書冊和奇形怪狀的植物在他們周圍漂浮，複雜繁複的魔法圖騰一次次地籠罩在至尊法師身上，他卻一次都未睜開眼睛。

Tony記得那雙眼睛是什麼樣子的──他怎麼能忘記，那個男人跟他對視的時候談的可都是關攸宇宙存亡的大事──

淺淡的綠色，在光線變化下像低調的湖水藏著生機；瑰麗的藍色，在星船中映著宇宙無垠。

還有那──那是──當他說沒有其他辦法的時候、當他在眼前化塵消散時他的眼睛──他的眼睛是什麼顏色來著？

當他從虛空中飄然而至、帶給他們援軍和希望的時候，他的眼睛是什麼顏色的？

當他以一己之力阻擋滔天洪水時他的眼睛是什麼顏色的？還有，當他舉起那根傷痕累累的手指時，他的眼睛又是什麼顏色的？

Tony想不起來。天啊，他想不起來。為什麼？他怎麼能──

「Tony！」 

有人扶住了他，而Tony在此之前甚至沒有注意到自己就要跟地板來個親密接觸了。是Steve。

Cap看起來很擔心。Tony一邊咕噥著謝謝一邊移動自己發麻的身軀。我們不是贏了嗎，還有什麼要擔心的？Tony茫然地想。

「Tony，你整個晚上都沒有睡覺嗎？」Steve低聲問道。

他不再像以前那般咄咄逼人了，這很好，Tony想，隊長本來就是個溫柔的人，可惜笨拙的程度跟自己不相上下。

「該死，Stark，你是個病人！」瘦小的瓦干達公主──不知道從哪裡蹦出來的──揮舞著手指，飛快檢視著醫療床紀錄下的數據，「搞什麼？你不到三點半就醒了？我是不是得給你加重劑量？」Shuri皺著眉頭瞥了一眼Tony憔悴的面容，「你根本沒有休息到，Stark，還有你能不能別幾個小時都維持同一個姿勢？如果你想看他，搬張椅子坐到那邊，不然用我們給你準備的輪椅也好，至少我們不用擔心你會從床上掉下來！」

這小女孩真是夠聒噪了，Tony懶懶地翻了個白眼，「我什麼時候能離開這蠢兮兮的砧板？」

「喔，相信我，我絕對是最想把你從這裡扔出去的人，」Shuri不為所動地抓起他的義肢──嗯，他的右臂──開始例行性的測試，「你要是能乖乖在這個蠢兮兮的砧板上睡滿八小時讓組織加速修復的話你早能出去了。握拳……轉下肩膀……」

Tony不耐煩地動了一下，這才發覺Steve的手還輕輕按著他的左肩。

「行了，我不會掉下去。」Tony抬起一邊的眉毛。

Steve猶豫了一下才放開。

他和Steve在聯手抗敵之時儘管沒有談開也達到了某種程度的理解和信任，但失去了Thanos這個共同目標之後，他們之中又有些什麼正慢慢消解，有些什麼正慢慢浮上水面。

令Tony驚訝的，這其中特別明顯的居然是美國隊長的內疚。

他看起來就是在臉上寫了對不起，Tony發現，其實滿滑稽的，美國隊長小心翼翼地在他身邊轉來轉去的樣子，Tony知道Steve一直在找機會……他們能談談，真的，經歷這些亂七八糟的事情之後，在連犧牲自己的心理準備都做了之後，已經沒有什麼不能談的事情了，但──

Steve一直沒有開口，而Tony也知道為什麼。他沒有辦法控制自己，他也不明白自己哪裡出了問題。

Tony的視線再次不受控制地飄向Stephen Strange。

那個躺在那裡的男人──Tony無法──在那個男人睜開眼睛之前他什麼事都做不了。

1.

Stephen Strange那雙眼睛是什麼顏色的來著？

幾乎煙消雲散的靈魂被某種強大卻堅定的力量一絲絲收攏回他殘缺的身體，嗆人的煙硝味和血腥味重新刺激了他的嗅覺，Tony原本已空洞的雙眼再次聚焦眨動，他回到了這個世界，看見那個男人精疲力盡依然全神貫注的面容。

罩在Tony身上的紅色圖騰因法師力量的耗盡而崩解碎裂，紅色的魔法痕跡化成齎粉在他們之間飛舞而後熄滅，就像帶走了法師最後一絲力氣。Strange抬起手似乎想觸摸Tony的臉，但被逼至極限的意識終於背離了法師早已超支的軀體，虛弱顫抖的手在Tony頸側頹然落下，在他倒在Tony身上之前，Tony還未完全清明的視野只來得及看見他最後一面。

Stephen Strange對著他微笑。

Stephen對他微笑著，所以Tony以為沒事了，因為法師笑得那麼滿足、那麼溫柔、那麼了無遺憾，他的眼睛是如此溫暖、如此美好、如此撫慰人心，所以Tony以為沒事了，Tony以為一切都會好起來的。

他想對Strange報以微笑，對方卻徑直倒在他身上，再也沒有醒來。

那個時候，那個笑著的男人，他的眼睛是什麼顏色的？在煙硝瀰漫的戰場上，在魔法儀式的光亮下，還有最後、最後他對Tony笑的時候，他的眼睛是什麼顏色的？

想不起來了。

Tony感覺自己的意識瘋狂地旋轉著，他說不清為什麼這個問題對自己來說至關緊要，他只是想要答案而已。

為什麼，為什麼想不起來了？明明是那麼那麼重要的事情，明明他一閉上眼就能看見對方溫柔無邊的笑容，他卻想不起來那雙眼睛是什麼顏色了。

Strange那隻落在他頸側的手和頹然倒下的身軀，開始和泰坦星上法師化為灰燼的畫面交織，他的耳邊縈繞著對方僅僅喊過一次的「Tony」，在每一個虛幻的時刻裡都同樣溫柔繾綣，彷彿呼喚愛人的名字。

而Tony卻連Stephen的眼睛是什麼顏色的都想不起來了。

頭痛得像是要裂開了，Tony開始耳鳴、心悸，他知道自己是恐慌發作了，他嘗試讓自己冷靜，但不管怎樣做他就是吸不到空氣。

「Mr. Stark……？Mr. Stark! 」Peter每天都會在Tony身邊待上好幾個小時，可他才剛踏進醫務室就看見男人揪著胸口、呼吸紊亂，掙扎著起身似是想下床，投射在空中的數據轉成紅色，系統發出了警告的信號。

「喔不不不……Shuri！Shuri！」

「我聽到了，」Shuri像一陣風般掠過Peter，「他心率過快……Mantis！」

螳螂女搓著手猶猶豫豫地靠近，Peter摟著Tony的上半身讓他不至於滑下去，然後Mantis的手輕輕地放在Tony頭上。

「Sleep.」

隨著螳螂女觸角發出的光亮，Tony緊繃的身子癱軟下去，Peter小心翼翼地幫失去意識的Tony重新躺好，垂頭喪氣地看向Mantis。

「他……很混亂……」Mantis輕聲說道，「擔憂，恐懼，迷茫……內疚……絕望……他覺得自己不應該還活著……」

Peter看起來快哭出來了。

「他的腦子裡都是那個人，」Mantis抬起頭，望向房間另一邊躺著的Stephen Strange，「他覺得自己的命是換來的。」

「實際上，你也不能說他是錯的，」身形壯碩的法師從傳送門踏進來，手上照慣例抱著一疊古籍，「誰知道這個傢伙到底用了什麼瘋狂的魔法才留住了Stark的命。要我說，Stephen還躺在這裡根本是個奇蹟……真是瘋了……」

Wang搖著頭，在Stephen床邊坐下，像個老父親般生氣又無奈地瞪了至尊法師一眼，然後一如往常地以大海撈針的方式在古籍中尋找能幫助Stephen的隻字片語。

Peter和Shuri陰鬱地對望了一眼，誰也沒有說話。

是呀，那時候在場的每個人都看得出來，至尊法師在以命搏命。

一道又一道的魔法從法師手中變化著層層疊叠覆上Tony垂死的身軀，鮮明的紅光如此熾烈，和法師唇邊溢出的血沫都暗示著如此龐大的魔法能量是用什麼在燃燒。

可是沒有人敢阻止他，就連Wang也無法出手制止他。至尊法師的眼神是如此決絕不悔，Wang那句「你會死的」硬生生卡在喉頭。

Wang絲毫不懷疑Stephen知道這麼做的後果。

至尊法師毫無猶豫的消耗自己，就像是在將自己的生命強行灌入回天乏術的Tony Stark之中，在場的每一個人，每一個人都用肉眼看見了無法言說的能量透過Stephen絕不動搖的意志轉移到Tony身上，而在場的每一個人，都被那純粹到令人驚駭的力量震撼住，他們眼睜睜地看著鮮血從法師的嘴角流下，眼睜睜地看著法師一遍又一遍地催動以生命為食的法術，眼睜睜地看著Stephen咳出的血越來越多，染得他袍子前襟點點猩紅，卻沒有一個人能開得了口。

當Tony Stark眼睫輕顫著醒來，法師臉上視死如歸的堅毅化成全然的溫柔與欣喜，那驅動他燃燒生命的意志源自什麼已昭然若揭。

赤色的魔法陣碎為星塵在他們周圍飛舞，至尊法師勉力支撐的身體終於倒下。方才讓復仇者們止步不前的無形壓力悄然潰散，眾人彷彿自幻夢甦醒，才知彼此皆已淚眼長潸。

沒有人問為什麼，除了Tony Stark。

2.

「哇唔！Mr.Stark你這隻手力氣超大的！」稚嫩的嗓音讚嘆了幾聲，接著少年纖細的手臂輕而易舉地將Tony的機械手臂壓到桌上。

「顯然還無法徒手擋火車，」Tony抽出手，一臉可惜的轉了轉手腕，「睡衣寶寶，你能給老人留點面子不？」

「嗶嗶，公平競賽，」Rhodey舉起Peter的手在空中搖了搖，「蜘蛛小子贏了，沒有可是，沒有加賽，今天你洗碗。」

「是──喔──」Tony惱人地拖長調子，「真是超──級──公平的，變異超人對決義肢──」

「那個，我可以去洗碗的Mr. Stark，」Peter一臉抱歉地舉起手。

「不，你不必，他自己說要玩的，」Carol從桌上拿起一個乾淨的盤子，「我決定再吃一些點心，想來點嗎小朋友？」

「呃──」

Natasha跟著起身拿了一個盤子，順道在Tony頭上捋了一把，「那邊有剛出爐的甜甜圈喔，要給你拿一個嗎Tony？」

「才不要，」Tony翻了個白眼，「小鬼，去把自己餵飽，我去跟Thor喝一杯。」

「遵命Mr.Stark !」Peter跳起來，跟著Carol和Natasha走了。

Rhodey無奈地搖搖頭，陪著Tony站起來，「跟Thor喝一杯，嗯？」

「噓！」Tony誇張地瞪了Rhodey一眼，「我才剛支走一個小跟屁蟲，別連你也來盯哨。」

Rhodey舉起雙手，一副我懶得理你的姿態，「你乾脆想辦法讓Shuri把你塞回去算了，省得你天天找藉口溜進去。」

Tony右手優美地向Rhodey豎起中指，左手抓了兩瓶可樂揣進懷裡，「打個掩護啊兄弟。」

「有沒有告訴過你拜託別人的時候不應該比中指？」

「現在有了。」Tony朝他眨眨眼，頭也不回地溜出宴會廳。

「他又跑掉了？」Sam晃到Rhodey旁邊，分了一個麵包給他。

「有點進步，至少，」Natasha從另外一邊冒出來，給了Rhodey一罐啤酒，「他吃了一盤沙拉一顆蛋和一片披薩。」

「泡菜口味的，」Peter跟在Natasha後面坐下，像隻沮喪的小狗，「只吃了一片而已。」

「加上兩瓶可樂，」Carol拿著堆滿食物的盤子坐回來，分了一個香噴噴的乳酪卷給Peter。

「到底是誰給了他進入醫療室的權限，讓他把那裡當作房間一樣進進出出？」Rhodey忍不住抱怨道。

「只有進進進進，沒有出，」Natasha心不在焉地糾正，Sam低調地翻了個白眼。

「我給的，」瓦干達的國王從角落負手而出，露出苦笑，「你們得承認，Stark先生絕對有能力駭進我們的保全系統，到時候Shuri會抓狂的。」

「而我猜那不是你給他權限的真正原因？」Rhodey嘆氣道。

「當然不是，」T’Challa微笑著搖頭，溫和的眼神中帶著哀傷，「當然不是。」

※

「嘿，醫生，今天過得怎麼樣？」Tony在Stephen旁邊給自己安了個座位，啪地一聲打開可樂，「今天Peter不需要去學校，明天也不需要，所以大夥兒決定開個派對聚聚，挺可愛的是吧，一群大人圍著一個小鬼頭的行程轉，」

Tony眼神掃過總是亮著的數據面板，沒有變化，就跟昨天一模一樣，跟上個星期一模一樣，跟兩個月前一模一樣。

跟他倒下的那天一模一樣。

Tony移開眼神，咕嚕咕嚕灌下半瓶可樂。

醫生的表情看起來很安詳，他的眉頭舒展，肌肉放鬆，灰白的鬢髮疏疏落落地垂下，Tony十分好奇，醫生會不會做夢呢？如果會，他都夢見了什麼呢？

Tony盯著Stephen看了很久很久。他不知道該說些什麼了。他已經把自己的生平說了一遍，把跟Peter有關的事情也都唸叨了一遍，有時Tony會提起外頭重建的情況，或是銀護們傳來的消息，不過兜兜轉轉地總是會有數量可觀的人們輪流待在瓦干達；他還說了一個史上最糟的睡前故事，像這樣：

很久很久以前，有個法師睡著了，他的朋友很孤單，所以一直盯著法師沉睡的臉，希望法師能趕快醒來陪他玩，他盯了好久，法師都被他盯得煩死了，只好睜開眼……

爛死了真的，三十秒就說完了。

喔，他或許還對著Stephen唱了首歌，像是Do you want to build a snowman之類的。

有東西輕輕戳了戳Tony的肩膀，Tony回頭露出微笑，「嘿，我還在想你去哪兒了呢。」

紅色的織物裹上Tony的肩，布料在Tony體側輕輕蜷起，就像在給Tony一個擁抱。Tony微笑著放鬆，讓斗篷包裹他整身，安定他躁動的神經與情緒。Tony深吸了一口氣，將手伸向Stephen的醫療床，指尖卻如往常般總在碰到前縮回。

他不明白自己為什麼總是想要觸碰Stephen。他想要撫摸對方手上怵目驚心的疤痕，他想要撥弄對方散落的灰白鬢髮，他想要觸摸對方的胸膛感受心跳，他想要用指尖細細劃過對方的顴骨和眉眼，他想要用掌心溫熱對方蒼白瘦削的面頰，他還想要──

柔軟的布料輕輕擦過Tony的臉頰，Tony回過神，粗魯地用手臂壓住自己濕潤的眼眶。

房內安靜了一陣，Tony調整了下自己的情緒後緩緩放下手，「睡衣寶寶，你來叫我去洗碗的嗎？」他對在門邊躊躇不前的Peter招手。

「嗯Mr.Stark ……」Peter猶豫不決地走近，鞋子在地上蹭呀蹭地，「你會不會，嗯，想知道發生了什麼……就是當你，呃，差不多要死掉的時候喔這聽起來好奇怪可是──Karen──我是說你記得你在我的戰衣設了個監控系統對吧，其實──」

「放鬆，小子，」Tony無奈地打斷，「說重點。」

「是，對不起──我是說，就是，Karen把所有東西都錄下來了，所以如果你想要知道法師先生對你做了什麼的話我想……我想是可以看到的……應該…………」

Tony睜大眼睛，空氣似乎凝結了幾秒鐘，接著他從椅子上彈起來，把斗篷嚇得飛到了一邊。

「該死，我怎麼會忘記──馬的，我真是連腦袋都被外星人打糊塗了……」Tony一邊哀號一邊重重地跌回座位，手勢飛快地喚醒投射面板。

「Fri，」

「Yes boss，」

「我要Peter戰衣資料庫裡所有的影像紀錄，」

「資料傳輸已完成。是否從頭播放？」

「不，從泰坦星開始播放，」Tony將投影面積放大，向後靠在椅背上。

螢幕中出現的是飛船內部，他們在泰坦星著陸，驚人的衝擊力讓Tony跌坐在地，『你還好嗎？』剛施展完大型法術讓他們平安降落的至尊法師氣喘吁吁地扶起他。

「不，呃，不要從這裡開始，」Tony的呼吸有些哽住，「從──你知道，他們──從他們重新出現開始播……」

原本的畫面縮小後由另一個畫面放大取代。

泰坦星的景色重新出現在眼前，接著一陣搖晃，視野裡出現了一隻手，然後是醫生還沾著沙塵和血跡的臉龐，『Peter，』醫生低沉的聲音有些沙啞，他將Peter拉起來，隨著角度變化，部分銀河護衛隊的成員也出現在畫面中。

『喔，謝謝，嗯……Dr.Strange？發生什麼事──Mr.Stark去哪兒了？我們不是在──』

『那是五年前的事了，』男人抬起一隻手截斷Peter的話頭，接著他環顧了聚過來的眾人，『戰爭還未結束，地球需要我們一起對抗Thanos。我會將所有人傳送到戰場中央。護衛者們，人數齊整後我們就出發。』

『我他媽的這次不會再失手──』星爵的聲音從後方傳出，伴隨著德克斯激昂的吼聲。博士低下頭，將目光移回Peter身上。

『Peter，我需要你答應我一件事，』

『呃？』

『不管你待會兒在戰場上面臨什麼，你都要保護好自己；如果做某件事的代價是你的性命，那就絕對不要做，你聽明白了嗎？』

『可是──』

『沒有可是，』博士打斷他，『這是條件，Peter，我知道你想參加戰鬥，我尊重你的想法，但是如果你死了，我會覺得那是我的責任，』

『可那不是──』

『而Stark會覺得那是他的！』博士嚴厲的態度讓Peter不自覺地退縮，『你在他心中的地位遠比你以為的重要，Peter，他絕對、絕對無法失去你第二次，你明白嗎？』

Peter侷促不安的呼吸聲十分清晰地被錄了下來，畫面中的博士依舊毫不動搖地望著他。

『我們到齊了Strange，』星爵的聲音再次響起。

『Peter……』博士肅穆地下了最後通牒。

『知道了！我知道了……』

博士點頭，他的視線掃過在場的每一個人，而後抬起手臂。

※

「這還在我們預期的範圍之內嗎？」史帝夫皺著眉頭，身旁坐著Natasha、Sam、Rhodey，還有──好吧，幾乎所有的人都或站或坐地擠在沙發周圍。

「我不覺得，」Rhodey說。

「我也不覺得，」Sam覆議。

「我覺得還行，」Natasha說。

「在合理範圍內吧，」Clint補充。

「他遲早要知道真相，」Thor揮揮手，像是在揮開房內沉重的焦慮，「讓他發洩。Stark很堅強，他能夠自我療癒。」

「我同意，」出乎意料地，開口的是寡言少語的Nebula，「Tony Stark很堅強。」

大部分的人都贊同地點頭，一時間厚重的靜默降臨屋內。當然，Peter的舉動是大家商討後的決定，Tony消沉的太久，他總是認為自己得這世界上所有糟糕的事情負責任，復仇者們用了各種方法都無法減輕他肩上的重量，而最糟的是，當Tony一臉冷漠地說「你們誰再告訴我那傢伙躺在那裡不是為了救我我他媽的發誓絕對會用這隻手臂朝那個人臉上來一拳」，他們誰也無法反駁。

他們不想欺騙Tony，他們也不忍心看著Tony日漸消瘦卻強顏歡笑。

「有沒有人要去接蜘蛛小子的班？」火箭悶悶地問道，「我看他衣服都能擰出水了。」

「我想還是不了，」Steve搖頭，「這裡沒人比他和Tony更親近。」

Mantis舉起的手悄悄放下。

3.

十五分鐘。

用一個人的命換另一個人的，原來只要十五分鐘。

讓一個人從希望渺茫到絕望，原來只要十五分鐘。

有那麼幾次Tony試著告訴自己Stephen Strange不是為了救他才躺在那邊的－－不是為了救「Tony Stark 」，而是為了－－為了不管其他什麼原因都好，可是現在他還能騙誰呢？Strange看他的眼神，Strange對他微笑的樣子，捏碎了Tony在夜半時分安慰自己的那些也許。Tony不知道也不明白，可是他的確知道的確明白了啊。

他知道答案的。Tony知道答案的。可是他要聽這個人親口說啊，不然這一切－－所有這一切的意義又在哪兒呢？

Tony像個小孩一樣靠在Peter身上哭了，孩子手足無措地抱著他，胸前的衣服都被Tony的淚水浸濕。

斗篷裹在Tony身上，盡了它的努力來安慰他，還分出一個角落幫Peter擦眼淚。

「你哭什麼啊，」Tony終於抬起頭，胡亂拉起衣服下襬抹了抹自己的臉，然後抓起斗篷就往Peter臉上擦。

他們倆看起來都糟透了，紅腫的眼睛和蓬亂的頭髮，皺到慘不忍睹的衣服上面還有一大片水漬。

Tony歎了口氣，伸手揉了揉Peter鬆軟的棕髮，「去洗澡睡覺，孩子，你還得長高呢。」

Peter揉著眼睛笑了一下，「你要留在這裡嗎？」

「是啊，我想……」Tony把Peter拉進一個擁抱，拍了拍他的背，「我就再待一會兒吧。」

※

Wang踏出傳送門，立刻被眼前的景象給弄糊塗了。

「容我問一下……Stark你 **騎** 在Stephen身上做什麼？」

「看不出來嗎？」Tony回頭睨了Wang一眼，指了指自己手上的工具，「我在幫他刮鬍子啊。」

「……………………喔，」這是Wang能想到的最合理的回應了。

「別一臉嫌棄，」Tony重新將專注力放回Stephen臉上的鬍渣，「我決定跟巫師組成鬍子聯盟，你要不要加入？我可以讓你當榮譽會員喔。」

「不必。」這倒是很好回答。

「好吧──行了！」Tony左瞧瞧右瞧瞧，對於自己努力的成果十分滿意，他得意地點點頭，動作敏捷地從Stephen身上翻下來。

「或許我可以說服Thor加入我們，天知道他那團雜草有多需要修整。」

「什麼，鬍子聯盟嗎？」

「怎麼，你想改變主意了嗎？」Tony仰起頭笑了笑。

Wang將手上的書本堆到Stephen的床腳，若有所思地看著Tony。

「……想幫忙一起解決這些大塊頭嗎？」

「還以為你永遠不會問了呢，」Tony笑著接過Wang遞來的書。

※

在Friday的幫助下，語言隔閡並沒有想像中的那麼難，而有了Stephen當中介，和Wang的相處也超乎想像地愉快。

「Google translate，」

「哈？」

「我問Stephen為什麼他閱讀的速度那麼快，他說他就是用那個東西。」

「嘿！真是沒禮貌！」Tony故作震驚地吊高嗓子，「我家寶貝跟那種東西能比嗎！你這樣會讓Friday傷心的，是吧Fri親愛的？」

「或許您希望我做出一個謙遜的回答，boss？」

「那是啥？我有把跟謙遜有關的任何字眼寫進妳的編程嗎？」

「喔閉嘴吧你們兩個，」Wang非常用力地翻了一個白眼。他覺得自從跟Stark相處後他翻白眼的次數已經多到讓人懷疑他在透支未來的額度了。

「Boss，在D-26的序章裡發現有關於靈魂魔法的字眼。」

「D-26……」Tony滑著椅子繞著地上攤開的書籍一一檢視，「D-26、26，在這兒…………Wang，這本他媽的是英文，英文！你把能看得懂的攤在這裡幹嘛？？」

Wang不耐煩地──不過還是非常自制地壓下了翻白眼的衝動──向自己身邊堆放的一大疊書揮手示意，「不然這些你來看啊？」

Tony沒理他，逕自拿起了那本跟其他古籍相比簡直像是剛印刷出廠的新書──等等，這難道不是最近才寫好的嗎？

Tony皺著眉頭快速地瀏覽了一下內容，很短，甚至不比一本筆記本厚上多少，他瞄到諸如「靈魂漂流」、「死亡試驗」和「相對漫長但可期的壽命」，他壓下心頭的戰慄，將本子遞給Wang。

「這是……我的天啊……」Wang像Tony一般迅速地瀏覽了一遍，「古一的字跡！」

「誰？」

「Stephen之前的至尊法師，」Wang將本子翻到第一頁細細看起，「『漫長的生命』……『複數次元的能量』……『死亡本身』……我的天啊，原來她的力量從來就不只一個來源……」

「……嘿，嘿！」Tony打了個響指，焦慮地阻止Wang沉浸到自己的世界，「所以這對Stephen有幫助嗎？」

「我正在看！」Wang氣呼呼地拍開Tony的手，「不管怎麼說，這是我們目前看過最相關的資料了，我需要仔細閱讀，你別吵！」

Tony撇嘴，滑著椅子移到房間另一邊，斗篷從Stephen身上飛起來，安撫似地靠到Tony肩頭。

「Fri，」

「正在同步掃描，boss，」屏幕投射出本子上的內容，只要Wang翻頁，Friday就可以掃描到同樣的內容讓Tony閱讀。

房內靜了下來，直到Wang和Tony看完最後一個字。

Tony不懂魔法，但是他已經知道了結果。這就是他們要找的。

「這個，叫什麼古一的，是個先知嗎？」Tony喉嚨發澀。

「她有各式各樣的身份，以其中一個方面來看，你可以那麼說。」

「……很好。我們什麼時候開始？」

「過幾天。我不能獨自進行這個儀式，得讓其他法師也看過資料才行，」Wang甚至沒有費神勸阻Tony——既然他們倆人都知道內容寫了什麼，再多的警告也無濟於事——「我就不浪費時間勸你了，不過進行之前，你或許想跟一些人交代一下。」

「是喔，寫個遺書分配財產然後跟每個見到的人來個擁抱——這跟我直接大吼嘿各位我要死了你們快阻止我有什麼差別？」

「別問我，」Wang陰鬱地掃了他一眼，「我又不是可能會死的那個人。」

※

「Stark先生，我必須在執行儀式前向你確認你完全知曉過程的嚴峻和可能的後果，這是我的義務，」一名留著長鬍鬚的法師說道。

根據古一的說法，他們需要五個人進行儀式，所以房裡多了一些陌生的面孔。Tony實在很好奇為什麼他們每一個人的名字都那麼神秘。

「好吧，既然這是你的義務，我也不好拒絕不是？」Tony給了他一個燦爛的露齒笑，如願聽見Wang在旁邊碎唸for god's sake。

「這是比精神魔法還要困難得多的靈魂魔法，我必須如實告知你，我們之中沒有人施行過，」說話的法師一點都沒有被Tony輕浮的態度給動搖，「如你所見，上一個對這個領域有認識的是已逝的古一，前至尊法師，那些內容是根據她個人──如果這不是一個太大膽的假設──的經驗所撰寫的，而我們現任的至尊法師，」他嚴肅地向依舊躺在醫療床的Stephen點了點頭，「還太過年輕，他沒有古一的力量、古一的經驗，他的靈魂很可能早已迷失在其他維度，甚至是被撕裂毀滅──」

「如果是那種狀況，」Tony舉起手，「他的身體不會還躺在這邊吧？」

「的確，無論是否完整，靈魂一定還存在在某個地方，不然肉身也會跟著消散，但反過來說，就算他的肉身完整，靈魂也可能被撕裂成無數碎片，漂流在我們永遠無法到達的地方。」

「我不喜歡永遠這個詞，」Tony瞇起眼睛，「太絕對了不是嗎？」

「Stark先生，就算我們成功地讓你跟至尊法師連結上，你也有極高可能帶不回他破碎的靈魂，更糟的可能是你也無法承受次元的力量而跟著毀滅，」

「太好了，那我最好毀滅得乾淨一點，省得你們還得給我找副棺材。」

「你能不能忍住別回嘴？」Wang咬牙切齒地問。

「嘿我就快要死了你就不能讓我愛說什麼說什麼嗎？」

「Stark先生，」大鬍子法師再次開口，「我們很感謝你自願協助，但是以死亡為前提並不──」

「我不只自願，我還是他媽唯一一個能做到的人！」Tony的神經已經緊繃到極限，他想去找Stephen，想了這麼久這麼久，每一分每一秒對他來說都是折磨，「如果你仔細看了那本書的話你就應該知道——」

「我們很清楚──」Wang頭痛地打斷他。

「不！你清楚，他們不！」Tony激動地伸出手向其他幾位法師揮了揮，「你在那裡，你親眼看到了他是怎麼──他為了什麼──他──」

「他愛你。」一位從進到房間裡就沒開過口的獨臂法師說道。

Tony瑟縮了下，像顆氣球癟了下去，在半空揮舞的手頹然落回身畔，他垂下眼，咬緊了牙關。

「當靈魂因為另一個靈魂而自願迎向死亡，臣服於死亡，而不是想著如何征服死亡──而使他們坦然接受死亡的那個原因──那個個體──會成為他們和這個世界唯一的聯繫，那是他們在無垠宇宙漂流時唯一的光芒，唯一一個能回家的希望，」獨臂法師看著Tony，目光和藹，語氣裡沒有責備，「我們仔細地解讀了一句一字，Stark先生。使用魔法者從不輕慢魔法。」

「……抱歉，我的錯，」Tony疲憊地捏住鼻樑，「我真的知道那些後果，那些──可能比死亡還糟糕的可能……我在這個世界上也有能期待的事情，你知道，我並沒有急著找死，但是無論問我一千遍還是一萬遍要不要做，我都不會改變答案，所以，我們能開始了嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自從Lofter要求綁手機之後我就放棄那裡了，也不知道可以貼哪裡(反正應該也沒人看XD)


	2. Chapter 2

4

【你是個幸運兒，Stephen Strange。有人願為你而來。】

「是的，我從未想過會如此……當我通過死亡考驗時，我向您問過，古一是如何離開這裡的，那時您說【自有人會帶他離開】，我現在才明其義。」

【這不會成為我們最後一次見面，Strange。你和我們見面的頻率會比你想像得要多。你太過於年輕，作為地球的至尊法師，你的經驗和力量遠不足夠。】

「地球如今已失去了時間寶石，我該怎麼做？」

【你必須讓至聖所中的寶器認同你，寶器無窮的力量是你守護地球不可或缺的幫手。你必須熟練更強大更古老的魔法，招收更多有魔法天賦的學徒，你要學會如何看透人類的本質，學會將地球術士最強的力量引導出來。你也必須修正至聖所古舊的陣法，用你的智慧和力量為你的星球佈上更強大的護盾。】

「為什麼是我？我從未認為自己有資格擔任至尊法師，只是時勢所逼。」

【你稱之為時勢，而從未想過命運在其中扮演什麼角色。人類，不要被瑣碎的煩憂所擾而怠惰真正該做的事情。你能夠讀懂維山帝之書。你將學會如何駕馭地球上所有的秘法，那之後你將能夠遊走時間和空間，能夠穿梭於維度之間。那時候，你將成為真正的至尊法師。】

【地球永無寧日，而只有你族類能從多元宇宙的威脅之中守衛地球。Stephen Strange，記住我們的話——在那註定的毀滅來臨之際，在地球即將陷落之時，你，Stephen Strange，地球的至尊法師，將擁有召喚我們的力量。】

※

能量。

過於巨大的能量癱瘓了感官。

Tony什麼都看不到，什麼都感覺不到，彷彿他的軀體已消融，剩下他的神識獨自漂流。

包圍他的並不是黑暗，而是某種他無法理解的能量。

他僅是「存在」於這些能量之中，失去了自我意識，他不知道自己為什麼會在這裡，不知道自己要往哪裡去，也不知道自己是誰。

空間和時間都失去了意義，他茫然地存在著，就僅是存在著，直到一抹微弱的光芒投射到他靈魂最幽暗的地方。

Tony的意識如沙子般向那道光芒緩慢聚攏，儘管他的感官依舊無法理解這一切，但他感受到一股微妙的牽引，帶著令人安心的溫暖，還有一些－－一些他渴望的東西。

Tony的意識緩緩成形，雖然不足以想起他在這裡的原因，但他已經知道該向哪裡前進。

光芒漸漸增強，Tony的意識也漸趨完整，牽引的力道變大了，光源和他之間的距離－－如果距離還具有任何意義－－逐漸靠近，Tony終於開始甦醒。

我是……誰？……Tony……Tony……Stark。

這裡……是哪裡？………………

為什麼會來到這裡……？不知道……為什麼……為什麼會來到這裡……？

光芒又增強了一些，似是在鼓勵他，不停傳送著讓人又懷念又溫暖的感覺。

……為了……為了什麼到這裡來？

必須想起來……必須想起來……這一定很重要吧……我是為了什麼而來這裡的－－我是為了－－

Tony努力地將漸趨完整的意識聚焦在那道光芒。

－－Stephen ……Stephen Strange！

剎那間原本像是被濃霧籠罩的思緒突然清醒，Tony終於憶起了他的目的。

Stephen Strange，Stephen Strange，Stephen Strange……

Tony怕自己會遺忘這個名字，不停地在心中喃喃複誦。

牽引更加明顯了。

Tony感受到對方越來越趨向整體的能量，凡人的大腦無法理解感官接收到的資訊，Tony只能在心裡不斷地重覆著Stephen Strange，Stephen Strange，Stephen Strange。

Stephen，你在哪裡？

我來接你回家了Stephen，你在哪裡？

儘管看不見，Tony卻十分清晰地感受到他漸漸被一股溫暖的能量包覆。他想他已經找到那道光芒的來源了。

「Tony。」

這股包圍著他的溫暖能量突然用Stephen的聲音叫了他的名字。

Stephen？

「是啊，是我。」

我們現在……在哪裡呀？

「在一個言語無法表達，視覺無法成像，時間和空間都不復存在的地方。」

……你……沒受傷？沒有被……呃你的靈魂還完整嗎？

Tony感受到Stephen笑了。

「是的，我想應該沒有什麼大問題。」

那好，我們可以回家了嗎？這裡真的讓我毛骨悚然。

Tony感覺到Stephen又笑了一下，比方才更加溫柔。

「當然，當然……」

Tony突然從Stephen包裹著他的那股能量感受到某種十分清晰的情感。

從來沒有說出口卻如此強烈如此熾熱就連靈魂都為之震顫的情感。珍視，守護，尊重，瞭解，同理，擔憂，焦慮，崇拜，快樂，悲傷，慶幸，悔悟，渴望，依賴，信任，迷戀，愛。

愛。

「我們回家吧，Tony。」

Tony覺得自己一定也表現出了某些情感，因為Stephen的能量突然變得更加強大和溫暖，輕柔地細膩地包裹住Tony。

回家吧。

  


※

四周很安靜，光線都被調到了適當的亮度，Tony的腦袋有點痛，情緒也有些混亂，他困惑地眨了眨眼，發現自己躺在瓦干達的客房。

他慢吞吞地坐起身，心不在焉地看了看房裡的擺設，跟記憶中一模一樣，除了他身上這條充當了棉被的斗篷。

Tony再次困惑地眨眼，大腦彷彿受了什麼刺激在鬧罷工，Tony可一點都無法忍受自己的腦失去思考功能。

他想要下床，但身體似乎不是很受控制，他一陣頭暈目眩又跌回床上。

搞什麼鬼，Tony想道，不高興地看向斗篷。

兄弟，你就不能扶我一把麼？

斗篷似乎讀懂了Tony的眼神，它向床頭指了指，然後做了個「我等你」的姿勢。

天啊，真是善於溝通，Tony想著，一邊照斗篷的指示將床頭的溫水喝下。

「唔嗯，好多了，」Tony試著開口說話。

他伸出手，以為斗篷會回到自己肩上，沒想到斗篷居然一溜煙竄出了Tony的房間。

「嘿！你這個小叛徒！」Tony氣憤地喊道。

「你真的不應該對它那麼兇，」一道低沉的嗓音從門邊傳來，「它跑來找我，只是覺得比起它你更加需要我而已，」Strange輕輕拍了拍肩上的斗篷，向Tony微微一笑。

Tony瞪大眼睛看著眼前的Stephen Strange。

喔。那個什麼。所以他們成功了是嗎。哇，真是太好了。

Stephen向他走近，Tony僵坐在床上，像隻受到驚嚇的倉鼠。

「鑑於那是你第一次在複數維度穿梭－－高難度的那種－－我認為你的精神需要一段時間才能重新適應肉體，」Stephen在Tony床邊單膝跪下，將Tony的左手納入掌中輕輕捏了下，「你現在有什麼感覺？頭暈？亢奮？噁心？倦怠？」

「我，呃，」Tony瞪著Strange，覺得自己的神經快要繃斷了。不是因為那個該死的維度旅行還什麼鬼的，而是因為眼前這個男人。

Stephen Strange，完好無缺地在他面前，活生生地就在他面前。

「我恨你，」Tony脫口而出，他低頭望進Strange變化莫測的雙眼，「你這個討人厭的、不可理喻的混帳，」

「是啊，對不起，」Strange握著他的手、那麼溫柔地看著他，讓Tony更生氣了。

「五年－－五年來你就像一個詛咒，從你交出那顆該死的石頭開始，我一直等一直等，笨到相信一個才剛見面的陌生人，相信你說的交出寶石是唯一的方法－－你為什麼要救我，五年來我一直在想這個問題，其實答案很簡單啊我也知道，一千四百萬零六百零五個結局之一，既然你選擇交出寶石換我的命，那我就是那個一了吧，救我再送我去死，行啊，我一點都不在意，事實上那反而讓我好過點，可是你－－你這個人的混帳程度簡直令人不敢置信－－」Tony氣得頭都暈了，他憋在心裡這麼久，從來都不曾說出口，「誰他媽讓你救我第二次的啊？你就讓自己好好活著不行嗎？你用你的命換我的幹什麼？誰叫你這樣做了？誰准你這樣做了？你知道你有可能會死掉嗎？你知道你可能永遠都回不來了嗎？喔操我真的超討厭永遠這個詞！去你的Stephen Strange你永遠、永遠都不許再這樣幹了聽見沒！！你他媽的笑什麼！」

「對不起，」Strange壓抑住嘴角的弧度，「我只是覺得你這樣很－－」

「你敢－－」

「可愛。」

「去你的！」

「嘿，language，」法師微笑。

Tony愣了一下，「你怎麼知道這個？」

「我知道關於你的所有事情，Tony，」Strange將Tony的手放到唇邊親吻，眼睛一刻都沒有離開Tony。陣陣戰慄從脊椎竄升，只這麼一個動作Tony的呼吸就不穩了，他咬住唇，壓下差點就逃脫唇瓣的呻吟。

天，難以置信，這個Stephen Strange！Tony恨死他了。

「當我的靈魂進入其他維度，有那麼一個地方匯集了所有已知的未知的過去現在和未來，我被困在那裡一陣子，直到我了解到時間的本質，直到我……獲得了一些能力，」Strange沉吟道，「那過程其實有些危險，可是你一直引領著我，Tony，」

「我？」

「是啊，」Strange向Tony微笑，「一直是你，Tony，一直都是你。」

他的氣息若有似無地掠過Tony的手背，Tony顫抖著，忍住將手抽回來的衝動。

「我可先聲明我什麼都沒做，至少我很確定我沒有靈魂出竅跑去當你的引渡人之類的──」

「不是像那樣，」Stephen笑出聲，「你更像是個定點，一個屹立不搖的燈塔，當我迷失方向，當我被未知的力量侵蝕，我想起你，然後我總是能回到最初的地方。後來我遇見某種……更偉大的存在，我學會如何洞悉時間的奧秘，而我總是能看到你，Tony，在那個超越人類認知的領域，是你讓我保持清醒，是你讓我相信自己，你是唯一能穿透黑暗的光，你就是我的救贖，Tony Stark 。」

「……哇……酷……」Tony乾巴巴地回應。

好像聽到了很驚人的東西，Tony一邊想著一邊有了放棄理解這整個狀況的衝動，「－－好吧，你在說什麼我一點概念都沒有，」Tony承認道。

「有什麼關係呢，」Strange抬起手臂，顫抖的指尖輕輕劃過Tony的臉頰，「我已經回來了，回到你在的地方。」

Tony覆上Stephen顫抖的手，佈滿傷疤，堅韌而又脆弱，他閉上眼睛，眼角酸澀。

這雙手或許連一支筆都握不住，卻能施展最強大的法術，保護最弱小的生命，而且，如此柔軟，如此溫暖。

Stephen輕輕放開Tony的手，雙手捧住Tony的臉頰。

「Tony，」

Stephen低聲呼喚，Tony睜開眼，視線一片模糊。他眨眼，淚水滑落眼眶，被Stephen溫柔吻去。

「我討厭你，」Tony含糊不清地說道。

「嗯，對不起，」Stephen一邊說一邊親吻Tony的眼角。

「你還有其他可以說的話吧？」Tony咕噥道，Stephen拉開距離，疑問地抬起眉毛。

Tony瞪著那個恬不知恥的男人，臉頰燙得不像話，「你在吻我之前就沒有什麼話要說嗎？」說得幾乎是咬牙切齒。

Stephen有些不可思議地看著他，Tony的臉頰越來越紅，然而Stephen只覺得自己竟是如此、如此幸運，能於無垠宇宙之中遇見Tony Stark，一個屬於他的Tony Stark。

「我愛你，」Stephen幸福地笑了，「我愛你，Tony Stark，」他捧著Tony的臉，用Tony所能想像出的最溫柔最動人的語氣說道，「我愛你，全心全意。」

Tony笑了，畢竟，誰能拒絕這樣的告白呢。

他傾身覆上Stephen的唇，全心全意。

  


5

對於兩個都渴望對方已久的男人來說，他們的第一個吻純潔得讓Tony心頭發顫。那是一種被全然珍視的感覺，不似他過去那些摻雜著俗世慾念的吻，Stephen對他沒有索取、沒有爭奪、沒有要求，他只是溫柔地給予、然後等待。

Tony不習慣這些。是，他曾是花花公子，他身經百戰，他善於挑逗那些將眼光放在他身上的人，他也享受在床上你爭我奪的過程。他的對手渴望的不只是他，還有他手中的一切；他們或故作純情、或費心挑逗，又或許給過真心，反正Tony從不在意，這事情沒有誰比較高貴，大家各取所需而已。那些風流韻事從未在Tony心中留下痕跡，但這次不一樣。完全不一樣。

他顫抖著環住Stephen的脖子，將對方拉到自己身前。

Stephen靠在床沿，單膝支在Tony雙腿之間，他捧著Tony的臉頰，親吻輕柔淺嚐即止，他的每一個動作都如此虔誠，彷彿正在膜拜的信徒，而Tony就是他的信仰。

「Stephen，」Tony喘息著，他沒辦法－－他承受不了－－太多、太多了，這些他從沒有體驗過的感情排山倒海而來，Stephen越是溫柔小心、Tony越是感到窒息。一半的他對這些陌生的感覺感到害怕，另一半的他卻希望可以被這些情感淹沒；他想閉上眼睛沉浸其中，他渴望自己疲憊不堪的心靈可以被包覆被保護被安慰，但，但他是那麼地害怕。

Stephen停下動作注視Tony。法師的眼睛在夕陽餘暉中更顯溫暖，溫暖得彷彿蘊藏了Tony所有的幻想與渴望，溫暖得讓他幾乎為之落淚。 

Tony真的希望自己可以不顧一切地接受眼前這個男人。無論Stephen想要什麼，無論Stephen希望從他身上得到什麼，Tony都不想思考不想揣測，他甚至不想去在乎－－如果能夠讓這個男人屬於他，那他真的什麼都不在乎了－－可他還是無法控制地感到害怕。他不知道Stephen眼中的Tony Stark是什麼樣子的。他不知道自己是否就是Stephen想要的那個人。Tony從不知道將自己毫無保留地交給另一個人是什麼感覺……他……他不知道將自己交出去而對方卻不想要的話他還剩下什麼。

「Tony，」法師專注地望著Tony，眼神那麼溫柔，彷彿能洞悉人心。Tony的心臟跳得厲害，他不想與對方四目相接，他不想這麼容易被看透，可是他做不到，他無法不注視那雙眼睛。Stephen覺察到Tony的不安和焦慮──他似乎什麼都明白，這讓Tony有些不甘心──他輕輕撫過Tony潮濕的眼角，最後在Tony的額頭上落下一個輕柔的吻。

「躺下，你需要休息。」

莫名其妙的發展讓Tony愣了一下，他看著醫生脫下外衣躺到自己身邊，只好也跟著躺下。

「我有東西想讓你看看，」Stephen朝Tony張開手臂，態度是那麼自然，Tony不假思索地窩進他懷裡，彷彿他一開始就屬於那裡。Stephen攬住Tony的腰，將彼此額頭貼合。

「喔嘿，等下，你是要施展什麼法術嗎？」Tony警覺地縮了下。

「我想建立一個暫時性的連結，這樣我就能夠和你分享我的一切，這只是單向的，我不會讀取你的心思，」Stephen輕撫Tony的背脊，感受到Tony緩緩放鬆，「我絕不會做任何可能會傷害到你的事，Tony。你願意信任我嗎？」

Tony望著Stephen，然後他將手掌覆蓋上Stephen的輕輕捏了下，閉上眼睛。

當他再次睜開眼，他置身於無垠宇宙。

「很美麗吧，」Stephen的聲音在他腦中響起－－不對，這個身體是Stephen的，而Tony的意識與主人的意識並存其中。

Tony沒有回話，但他對於眼前景色的敬畏之情溢於言表，他就這樣看著，透過Stephen的雙眼重新認識了宇宙的樣貌，他跟著Stephen的記憶漫遊在虛幻與現實交滙之處，穿越一個又一個不同的維度。他看見Stephen經歷死亡的考驗，也看見Stephen被困在世界的樞紐；他看見Stephen逐漸強大，他還看見即使透過法師的雙眼看去也無法理解的存在－－「在世界與世界之間的溝壑，在超脫現世的領域中，居住著永恆者維山帝，多元宇宙中最偉大的三位一體的神秘存在」，Stephen告訴他。

他聽見他們的對話，聽見他們對Stephen的指點，也聽見他們預言了地球的末日。

他看見Stephen在每個Tony Stark存在的地方停留。從他出生到毀滅，那麼多的Tony Stark，Stephen都流連不捨。Tony想起法師曾歷經的一千四百萬零六百零五個可能，他竟如今才理解到那是種多可怖的折磨。看著一個人，愛上一個人，然後在絕望中選擇一個也許能拯救宇宙卻拯救不了他們兩個人的劇本。

Tony無法想像Stephen必須多麼強韌才能堅持下去。

如Stephen承諾的，他對Tony毫無保留，無論是意識還是情感，都毫無修飾地與Tony共享，這些透過精神連結感受到的情感是如此直接如此強烈，如汪洋大海將Tony吞噬，可如今Tony不再害怕了。

從恐懼到面對，從徬徨到茁壯，從傷痕累累到一次次重新站起，從毫無抵抗之力到從容駕馭術法，他所有的情緒變化，他所有的脆弱絕望和自我懷疑，他所有的期盼奢望和從未放棄，他所有的眷戀溫情以及愛－－對這個世界，以及對Tony的愛－－Tony都感受到了。

他想要擁抱這個男人，想要撫平他眉間的皺摺，擦乾他眼角的淚水；他想要當他的盾、他的劍，為他披荊斬棘讓他不再受到傷害；他想要站在他身邊為他分擔肩頭的重量，他希望從此圍繞對方的只有美好，像是－－像是Tony能夠給他的一切。

兩個情感高度相同的靈魂開始共鳴，Tony的意識開始與Stephen的交織，而Tony是如此希望對方能與他一起感受這所有，所有，所有。

當法術終於失效，他們同時張開眼睛，淚水雙雙滑落眼角。

他們十指交扣，緊緊相擁，臉上是壓不住的笑靨。不知道是誰先開始的，他們笑得停不下來，笑得喘不過氣，笑得淚眼汪汪。

「我突然覺得，好像直到現在，我才真正理解活著是什麼感覺，」Tony趴在Stephen身上，下巴擱在對方寬闊的胸膛。

「我也是，」Stephen撫弄著Tony的頭髮，滿足地嘆了口氣，「我猜之後的生活再也不會和過去相同了。」

「太棒了，誰會想要過以前那種生活，」Tony做了個鬼臉。

「或許我該－－」

「也許我該－－」

他們同時笑了，「你先說，」Stephen道。

「好吧，我是說，也許我可以……試著學點魔法什麼的？」

「這……」Stephen愣了一下，「是個很實際的想法，的確……」他盯著Tony，腦中開始考慮可行性，「不過我得先告訴你，我不太擅長教學……」

「喔你大可以放心，我也不是很擅長聽從指揮，」Tony調皮地眨眼，很是享受Stephen笑容裡的寵溺，「換你了，你剛剛要說什麼？」

「嗯？喔，那可能不是個好主意……」

「快說，快說快說，」Tony催促。

「好吧，我只是想說，也許我該陪你一起睡覺……」

Tony挑起一邊的眉毛。

「不是指今天，而是－－」Stephen的臉頰紅了起來，「我覺得你的睡眠品質不怎麼好。你總是心神不寧，總是作噩夢，甚至還受到幻象干擾，我可以想點辦法……」

「Stephen，」Tony一臉嚴肅地看著越說越小聲的男人，不贊同地皺眉。

「是？」

「你真他媽覺得這不是個好主意？」

Stephen眨了眨眼，而Tony覆上他的唇輕輕咬了一口。

「就從今天開始，親愛的，」Tony貼在Stephen的唇畔說道，笑靨如花。

※

儘管現在才傍晚，Tony已開始感到昏昏欲睡。如同Stephen之前說的，他的精神和肉體非常不協調，他的精神還很亢奮，但肉體卻跟不上精神的高度活動，一直釋放著要主人休息的信號。Tony不情願地從Stephen身上翻下來，打了個哈欠。

「睡吧，明天會好些的，」Stephen將被子拉到他們兩人身上。

「遜斃了，」Tony不高興地咕噥著，惹得Stephen一陣輕笑。

「我早該讓你睡的，」Stephen調整姿勢，讓Tony更深地依偎著他。

「是喔，用更耗體力的那種方法嗎？」Tony窩在Stephen懷裡，連眼睛都懶得睜了。

「……我確信建立精神連結更耗費體力，」Stephen微弱地反駁。

「是嗎？那我更想挑戰了，」Tony感受到Stephen的肌膚有些發燙，得意地挑起嘴角。

「Stephen？」

「……嗯？」

「你想像了什麼呀？」

「我沒有。」

「說嘛，讓我參考一下，」Tony用額頭在Stephen柔軟的衣服上蹭了下。

「我說我沒有，」Stephen堅持道，儘管他肌膚的溫度又上升了。

「真是，純情的小伙子，」Tony發現自己無法抑制地嘴角上揚。

「……你能不能趕快睡？」

「睡啦睡啦，小氣鬼。」

「…………」

「…………」

「……Stephen，」

「嗯？」Stephen擁著Tony，感受到Tony的手指勾住他的衣襟。

「Stephen，」Tony小聲地喚著，和方才調笑時完全不同的語氣。

「我在這，Tony，就在這，」Stephen抱緊了他，在他耳邊低聲安慰。

「如果我做噩夢，你會把我叫醒嗎？」Tony睏極了，聲音小到像囈語。

「當然，就像你拯救我那樣，」Stephen微笑著低語，「Tony Stark，我的白馬王子。」

Tony滿足地笑了。他貼在Stephen的胸膛，隨著對方安穩的心跳聲酣然入眠。

  



	3. Chapter 3

6.

剛認識的時候，Peter覺得Stephen Strange令人生畏。

當然，跟對抗一個喪心病狂想要毀滅半個宇宙的大反派產生的害怕不一樣，Stephen給Peter的感覺更近似於老師、長輩那樣的角色，甚至有點像發現Peter幹危險事情的抓狂梅姨－－不對，更像是Peter半夜偷溜進房間時想方設法不要驚擾到的那個梅姨，嗯，總之是你會躡手躡腳想避開的那種人。

那是Tony和Stephen剛從Wakanda搬回復仇者總部的事了。

※

Peter從Tony扔給他的工程項目裡抬起頭，他環顧四周，挺擔心會不會有琥珀色的圈圈突然出現。

「Mr. Stark？」

「想什麼呢睡衣寶寶？」Tony注意到Peter的動作－－八卦別人之前那種左顧右盼的神情，微感興趣地抬起頭。

「嗯，我只是想問－－Doctor Strange是什麼樣的人？」

Tony張開嘴，皺了下眉頭，眨了眨眼，往後坐上工學椅並轉了兩個圈。

「他－－很好……」Tony的耳尖紅了起來，語速開始加快，「我不知道，你問哪方面的？你是想聽哪種答案？」

「呃，哪種方面？就一般的那種？」Peter困惑地回答，「像是脾氣好不好之類的？不過既然你已經說了他很好的話我想－－」

「這我不知道，他又沒有對我發過脾氣，」Tony又在椅子上轉了個圈，試圖掩飾自己對這個話題感到多不知所措，「光從這一點來看他說不定是這世界上脾氣最好的人了……」

「唔，那醫生他，會不會有點嚴肅？就是那種－－」Peter的手在臉前亂比劃了一通，「我是說，他一直很威嚴的樣子，我都沒看過他笑。」

「你沒有看過他笑？」Tony皺著眉複述了一遍，彷彿沒聽懂孩子在說什麼，「他－－什麼？你是說你從沒有－－等等，我們說的是同一個醫生嗎？你知道，姓Strange名叫Stephen還會變魔法的那位？」

「呃……我想是？」Peter被Tony的反應搞糊塗了，「其實大部分的人都－－我是說復仇者們－－都跟醫生沒什麼交集不是嗎？除了我們和Quill他們，其他人都是在最後……」在Tony打了響指而法師衝過去救他之後，但Peter不確定自己能不能提到這個，「……我們只看過他戰鬥的樣子，而他醒了之後你們就搬回來了，所以……」

「噢噢噢－－」Tony戲劇性地坐直身體大叫，「太棒了！我找到開派對的藉口了！」Tony從椅子裡跳起來，雀躍不已，「Friday！找一天舉辦復仇者同樂會！」

「Yes, boss. 地點要定為總部還是Wakanda？」

「就在這。我相信妳可以找出大家都有空的時段？」

「沒有問題，不過護衛隊特地回地球參加派對的機率並不高。」

「那就不要加入那個變數了，記得給他們寄張邀請函就行。」

「呃－－」年輕的蜘蛛人有種大難臨頭的感覺，「Mr. Stark，我不是那個意思－－」

空氣裡傳來輕柔的沙沙聲，琥珀色的圈圈出現在空中，穿著法師衣袍的醫生本人從傳送門踏入實驗室，正好將興高采烈跳到他身上的Tony抱個滿懷。

Stephen有些意外地眨眨眼，目光移向正想拿起背包溜出去的年輕人，「Peter Parker，」Stephen點了下頭權當是招呼。

「喔嗨醫生……我正要、正要離開呢我答應梅姨要回家吃晚餐的所以我先告辭了Mr. Stark謝謝你的時間然後醫生對不起我真的不是有意的如果你不喜歡那種場合的話我真的很抱歉！」Peter邊說邊後退最後居然射了條蛛絲直接從樓梯中間盪下去了。

「哇唔，他真的很怕你，」Tony笑嘻嘻地說道，墊起腳尖在Stephen臉頰上親了一口。

「怎麼回事？」Stephen被Tony的鬍子蹭得發癢，他笑著低下頭去回應Tony的索吻，斗篷主動從他肩上退下，變成一條薄毯掛在Tony身上。

「喔嘿，」Tony輕輕捏了下肩上的夥伴，一邊傻笑個不停。

「那孩子做了什麼事情讓你這麼開心？」Stephen好奇地問道，「晚餐吃了嗎？」

「還沒，等你呢，」Tony拉著Stephen離開實驗室，往樓上的居住區域走，「睡衣寶寶對你有些好奇，我說要開個派對把你介紹給大家，居然把他給嚇跑了，」

Stephen無奈地揚起嘴角，「你真的打算把我介紹給其他人？」

Tony停下腳步，有些遲疑地看向Stephen，「我只是捉弄他呢，不過你……你會希望我那麼做嗎？我覺得你對那種場合不會感興趣的……」

「Tony，」Stephen握緊Tony的手，將他拉到面前，「復仇者們對你來說重要嗎？」

「……嗯，」Tony低下頭，悶聲應道。

「那麼我想見見他們，」Stephen輕輕抬起Tony的下巴，望進那雙有些焦慮不安的大眼睛，「對於你來說重要的事，對我來說就是重要的，Tony，沒什麼好擔心的。」

Tony眨了眨眼睛，露出笑容，伸手將Stephen拉進一個熱情的吻。

※

「真的？不過就是個音樂播放器你就能嗨到像嗑了藥？」Rocket坐在沙發扶手上，全身寫滿了鄙夷。

「重點不是這台機器，是裡面的歌！」Quill回擊，「你也許對機械很在行，但說到音樂你一點品味都沒有！」

「我基本上把整個音樂庫都塞進去了，Shuri說道，向Quill展示裡頭各種分類，「至於電影大部分是Peter選的。」

「有一些我其實還沒有看過，」Peter嘴巴塞滿了食物，「一些太老舊的經典或是冷門的電影，我總是想看但沒有管道，Shuri都找到了。」

「那些可都是正版的，容我提醒一下，」坐在Peter旁邊的Tony開口，「我可是付了版權費的－－Pepper付的－－不對是SI付的－－噢，那就還是我付的。」

Shuri翻了個白眼，「總之，這些夠你們在船上的娛樂了。我給Thor做了星際版的遊戲機呢，他人呢？」

「給Banner在樓下聊天呢，」Rocket回答，轉身朝著室內樓梯的方向大喊，「嘿！Thor！快來爸爸這裡看你的新玩具呀！」

「你們在聊什麼？」Scott和Hope帶著Cassie走近席地而坐的這些人，後面跟著Clint的妻子和孩子們。

「來得正好，」Tony站起身，讓孩子們坐到Shuri和Peter身邊，「我們正要展示SI和Wakanda小公主聯手研發的最新型遊戲機！」

「不要那樣叫我！」

Shuri拿寶特瓶扔向Tony的時候Thor正好走來，「嘿Stark，你最好去樓下解救一下法師，」高大的阿斯嘉人一臉好笑地在Tony耳邊說道。

Tony拍了拍對方壯碩的手臂表達感激，接著兩步併作一步地下了樓。

現在才傍晚，是秋日最舒服的時段，橘紅色的光透過大片玻璃窗灑進室內，舒適的沙發如雲朵般柔軟，吊墜型燈飾上千百片水晶的角度都經過精心設計，每一眼看見的斑斕色彩都與上一秒相異。裝修的時候Stephen曾讚美過它，但法師不知道的是，這盞燈之所以雀屏中選，是因為它讓Tony想起泰坦星上從Stephen手中迸飛出的萬千蝴蝶。

「……合適嗎？我不希望破壞他的好心情，他看起來真的很快樂。」

Tony聽見隊長的聲音，不自覺停下腳步，愣站在階梯中央。

「我想Tony跟你說開以後會更快樂的，Rogers，」Stephen低沉的聲音傳來，「我沒有告訴過你，鑑於一些……特殊狀況，我知道你們之間怎麼了，從頭到尾，完整的。」

「……你知道？你用魔法看到的嗎？」

「可以這麼說。」

「既然如此你不－－」隊長的語氣有些困惑，「抱歉，只是，我以為你的反應可能會更大一些……？」

「是啊……但我理解事情的全部，而這是其他人辦不到的。我知道你們每一個人的人生，是的，包括妳，Romanova小姐，還有你，Barnes先生－－抱歉，我知道這侵犯到你們的隱私，但我作為地球秘法層面的守護者，我必須確認地球的物理層面都交到了誰手裡。」

「……好吧，恐怕我們的過去都不怎麼令人愉快吧，」Natasha聳肩。

「令人遺憾，的確，」Stephen說道，「回答你的疑問，Rogers，我了解Barnes和你的關係，我知道你們對彼此有多重要，所以我也能理解當你看到Barnes受到生命威脅的時候做出的反應，」Stephen頓了下，「另外，我很佩服經過這一切後你依然選擇戰鬥，Barnes，你何不嘗試跟Tony談談？」

「我會的，」Barnes平靜地回答，「我跟Steve打算離開這裡一陣子，在那之前我會的。」

「我也……我也可以一起去嗎？」Wanda的聲音聽起來有些怯意，「我……他曾經想保護我……」

「當然，Tony會很高興的。另外，鑑於妳的能力，Maximoff小姐，我十分建議妳到卡瑪泰姬接受一些訓練，能夠幫助妳控制力量。」

「那－－麼，」Natasha輕快的聲音傳來，「面試完了嗎，Strange？我需不需要也加入道歉的行列？」

「事實上，我認為妳是相反的情況，」Stephen嘆了口氣，「Tony並無意貶低妳的職業，妳幫助隊長的行為也很合理，當初雙方資訊並不對稱，釐清事實之後Tony自己也選擇了去幫助Rogers他們……只是，Tony對於信任這件事比較敏感，而妳曾經扮成他的秘書－－在他以為生命將盡的時候，他相信過妳；復仇者成立之後，作為夥伴，他再次給予了妳信任，這對於Tony來說是很困難的事情－－」

「行了，你聽起來比我們所有人都要了解Tony，」Natasha用一種罕見的虛脫語氣說道，「我還是帶張椅子排隊道歉吧。」

「真不錯，」Rhodes笑道，「為什麼Bruce跟Thor不一起來接受面試呢？」

「因為他們對我沒什麼疑慮，」Stephen微微一笑，「別以為我不知道接受面試的是我，你們夠明顯了。」

「啊，這個我可得提出異議了，」Sam舉起雙手，「我們可一點都沒有質疑你，Doctor，任何當時在場的人都不會。」

「我們純粹想來聽八卦的，聽聽你們相處得怎麼樣了，」Clint接腔道。

「那麼我猜這是我該臉紅的時候了？」Stephen往後靠上椅背，「我們兩個人的問題多不勝數，可以這麼說，」

正在偷聽的Tony屏住了呼吸。

「但沒什麼能成為阻礙，」Stephen說道，聲音平穩而柔和，「只要我們在一起，那些都不是阻礙。」

Tony的胸口漲得發酸。他現在唯一想做的就是把Stephen壓在沙發上狠狠親吻。

「哇唔，」Clint吹了聲口哨，「多麼勁爆的發言！」

「好浪漫噢，」Wanda十分雀躍。

Clint戳了下他的多年摯友，低聲問道：「別告訴我妳也喜歡這種風格……」

Natasha回以一個「你有什麼問題嗎？」的眼神。

「我可以把這句話拿去用嗎？」Barnes還是一貫地文靜，但似乎摻雜了些許笑意。

「Bucky......」

「哇哇隊長臉紅了，我得拍一張，手機呢手機……」

「Sam！」

Tony笑了。他回頭看了看鬧哄哄的樓上－－護衛隊、阿斯嘉人、Scott一家人、Clint一家人、Shuri、Bruce、Pepper、Happy，還有那孩子──他擁有的，他失去的，他失而復得的，還有更多、更多。Tony閉上眼睛，深吸了口氣。

「你們躲在這裡幹什麼呢，」他下了階梯走向佔據沙發區的那行人，「難怪Scott會覺得被排擠，你們多少照顧下新人嘛。」

「Tony，」Stephen站起身向Tony伸出手，十分自然地牽著對方到自己身旁坐下。

明明是很簡單的動作，Wanda和Steve的臉卻像是看到什麼刺激場面一樣紅了起來。

「你們聊什麼呢？」Tony習以為常地靠在Stephen身上，露出玩世不恭的笑容環視著眾人，「Stephenie，他們沒有欺負你吧？」

「你是不是問反了？」Stephen微微一笑，同樣習以為常地在Tony額頭上親了一下，「我欺負他們還差不多呢。」

Wanda羞得用雙手摀住了眼睛，Sam和Steve紅著臉移開了視線，倒是Barnes、Natasha和Clint看得頗興味盎然。

「你們要在這裡來一發嗎？」Natasha眼神閃亮，用一種過於熱切的語氣說道，「我們可以全部滾到樓上去，別在意我們。」

「Nat……」隊長將臉埋進手掌，恨不得能鑽個地洞躲起來。

「對於這個提案我十分感興趣，」Tony抬起下巴張揚地笑著，「可惜今天這裡太多未成年人了，我可不想壓抑我的聲音。」

「噗－－」在Sam把嘴裡的啤酒都噴出來的同時隊長猛地站起身，臉紅得像蘋果一樣。

「我、我就不打擾你們了，」他拉著Bucky和Wanda上樓的速度可謂是落荒而逃。

「老－－處－－男－－」Natasha拉長了調子，聽起來十分愉悅。

「什──什麼？」這下換Tony嗆到了，「妳怎麼知道的？」

「嘿等等！我們真的要聊這種事嗎？」Sam一邊擦嘴巴一邊抗議。

「有何不可？不管你腦袋裡浮現了什麼畫面，擁抱它吧Sam！」Rhodes賤兮兮地拍了下Sam的肩膀。

「我才不要！不對我是說我才沒有！我什麼都沒有想到！」

「噢唔，可憐的Sam，要不要幫你介紹女朋友？還是幫你介紹男朋友？」Tony調侃道，拍開Sam向他扔過來的面紙團。

「不需要！！」

Tony發出響亮的笑聲，Stephen低下頭去，看見Tony眼裡閃耀著他愛的那種光芒，法師揚起嘴角，靜靜地享受這個美好的時刻。

世界依然轉動，他們依然是英雄，但Stephen只盼望這樣的時光可以再長一點、再多一點，他希望Tony能卸下心防和重擔，希望Tony能忘記這世界加之於他的枷鎖，希望Tony能無牽無掛做最真的自己，希望Tony能被珍惜他的人支持他的人和愛他的人所環繞。

Stephen只希望Tony快樂。

「Tony，」Stephen喚道。

Tony抬起頭來看他，滿面笑靨，容光煥發。

「Tony，你快樂嗎？」

男人楞了一下，睜大眼睛看著Stephen。接著笑意爬上Tony的嘴角，蔓延到整個臉上，他眨著那雙閃閃發亮的大眼睛，笑得那麼美麗，令Stephen再次墜入愛情。

「我很快樂，」Tony伸出雙手環住Stephen的脖子，深深地望進那雙眼睛，「我這一生，從不曾這麼快樂過。」

Tony在Stephen的額頭、眼角、鼻尖和臉頰落下輕輕柔柔的吻。Stephen閉上眼睛，回應Tony最終和他貼合的唇。他們吻得那麼溫柔，那麼快樂，那麼全心全意。

未來如何誰也說不準，但此時此刻，他們在一起。

足矣。

**Author's Note:**

> 他們是如此美好，值得全世界的愛 : )
> 
> 感謝閱讀！


End file.
